


you shine so bright it hurts sometimes

by KittyKate



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, Self Confidence Issues, cis girl!gallavich
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKate/pseuds/KittyKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где они девушки</p><p>Мики всегда знала, что она непривлекательна. Она росла вместе с Мэнди, а теперь она встречается с Иен, кто фактически богиня, которая создана, чтобы распространять желание среди людей, которые посмеют смотреть на нее, это очевидно, что тут нечего сравнивать. Она несимпатичная, и в этом нет ничего такого.</p><p>По крайней мере это то, что она говорит себе - пока один разговор с Иен поздно вечером не превращается в работу над ее самооценкой, которую она не планировала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you shine so bright it hurts sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you shine so bright it hurts sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573799) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 



> Итак, это мой первый фанфик по Бесстыжим, и уж точно первый по фемслешу. Не судите строго, они мне правда очень приглянулись.  
> Чтобы прояснить, Ian здесь сокращение от Lilian и произносится оно как Иен, если кто-то не знал. А Мики здесь женское Micki, а не Mickey, как обычно.

Мики уже практически засыпает, когда до ее слуха доносится хлопок входной двери.

Это сгоняет с нее сонливость, она садится на диване, потирает глаза и открывает их именно в тот момент, как Иен появляется перед ней. Она выглядит такой же убитой, какой чувствует себя Мики. Ее макияж размазался вокруг глаз, длинные волосы растрёпано заделаны на макушке, а старое серое шерстяное пальто застегнуто неправильно, словно она не понимала, что делает, когда надевала его. Ее голые босые ноги, выглядывающие из-под него, расцарапаны на коленках, после того как она споткнулась, бегая за Лиамом по двору недавно. Мики не может сдержать улыбки.

\- Привет, - говорит Йен, когда замечает девушку, ее уставшее лицо буквально начинает светиться. Она меняет свое направление и вместо спальни идет к дивану, падая на него и закидывая одну ногу на колени Мики. – Я говорю тебе каждую ебаную ночь, чтоб ты не ждала меня.

\- И каждую ебаную ночь, я это делаю, - отвечает девушка, игриво сжимая колено Иен. – Можешь поберечь воздух в следующий раз.

Та улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы мокро поцеловать Мики. Это определенно не ведет ни к чему такому – она, вероятно, уснет прямо между ног Иен, если они попробуют заняться сексом сейчас – но это по-прежнему приятно, и Мики выдыхает в поцелуй.

Когда они отстраняются, Иен проводит рукой по лицу, еще больше размазывая макияж, и стряхивает с себя пальто. Под ним на ней все еще надета ее униформа официантки, бледно желто-оранжевая, что ужасно сочетается с ее комплекцией, но каким-то уму непостижимым образом по-прежнему смотрится на ней очаровательно. На ней также надет бейдж с именем, _Лилиен,_ что всегда заставляет Мики смеяться. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то кроме сумасшедшей Шейлы называл Иен ее полным именем.

\- Пять парней пытались дать мне свои номера сегодня, - говорит та непринужденно, ее пальцы лениво гладят ключицу Мики около ворота ее мешковатой футболки.

\- Кто-то из них перешел черту? – спрашивает Милкович. Это всегда было то, о чем она беспокоилась в первую очередь с тех пор, как Иен начала работать в той дерьмовой забегаловке – или вообще _везде,_ потому что она так чертовски великолепна, и она всегда была напугана больше, чем может выразить словами, что какой-то психопат может понять это неправильно, подумать, что это было для _него_ или что-то вроде того. Конечно, Иен может постоять за себя, но Мики по-прежнему беспокоится, по-прежнему думает, где спрятать тело, если кто-то _посмеет_ тронуть Иен в этом смысле.

\- Не то чтобы, - говорит та благодарно, хотя это не тот ответ, который она дает каждую ночь, и ей приходилось удерживать Мики от мести больше чем один раз. – Никто не щипал меня за задницу или что-то вроде того, не волнуйся, я вся твоя сегодня.

Мики слегка улыбается в ответ на это замечание. Иен все еще лениво поглаживает ее ключицу, а ее собственная рука все еще лежит на колене девушки, и иногда она думает, что не может быть счастливее, чем когда они вот так сидят на диване.

\- Не могу сказать, что виню их в таком случае, - дразнит Мики, проводя рукой чуть выше по бедру Иен, чтобы доказать свои слова. – Не знаю, упоминала ли я это когда-нибудь, но ты _своего рода_ горяча.

\- Ммм, могу сказать тоже самое о тебе, - отвечает девушка. Ее голос игривый, она почти мурлычет, но это только сбивает Мики с толку. Она одета в поношенные шорты от пижамы и порванную футболку, которая раньше принадлежала Игги, ей следует помыть голову, и если говорить о ее виде в общем, то она худая как палка, никогда не красится и обычно одевается как парень; она даже не думает, что стоит _сравнивать_ ее и Иен, та фактически ебаная богиня, которая создана, чтобы распространять желание среди людей, которые посмеют смотреть на нее. Мики фыркает от идеи того, что они с Иен хотя бы играют в одну и ту же ебаную _игру,_ нечего и говорить об одной лиге.

\- Ага, точно, - говорит она, немного тряся головой. – Эй, давай, пошли в кровать.

\- Через минутку, - говорит Иен. Ее голос внезапно звучит серьезнее, и ее брови сведены к переносице. – И что это значит?

\- Что, _пойти в кровать?_ Ну, это та забавная штука, которую делают некоторые люди, которые так разбиты, что с трудом могут держать глаза открытыми, думаю, мы могли бы попробовать это, понимаешь в чем дело…

\- _Нет, -_ говорит Иен, даже не закатывая глаза – очевидно тут что-то серьезное. – Я имею в виду, почему ты засмеялась, когда я попыталась назвать тебя горячей? Это не смешно, я, блять, флиртовала, это была не _шутка_.

Мики переворачивается, вдруг почувствовав себя некомфортно. Она скидывает ногу Иен со своих колен, тянется за пачкой сигарет на столе только для того, чтобы ей было чем занять руки, и пожимает плечами.

\- Не то, чтобы это что-то значило или вроде того, - говорит она, зажигая сигарету. – Я имею в виду, я знаю, что _нравлюсь_ тебе и все такое, и у меня нет проблем с уверенностью в себе и прочего дерьма, но – я имею в виду, мы совершенно точно не на одном уровне, Иен. Наберется тысяча парней, которые хотят тебя трахнуть, у тебя лучшие сиськи во Вселенной, ноги длиной в километр и все такое, не похоже, что нас с тобой действительно можно _сравнивать_. Я имею в виду, если мне обрезать волосы, я практически уверена, что большинство людей будет думать, что я десятилетний пацан.

Мики пытается вспомнить, обсуждали ли они когда-нибудь это, но в ее памяти пусто. Она просто вроде как предполагала, что у них _был_ этот разговор или что они достигли молчаливого понимания в этом вопросе – Иен горячая, а Мики пацанка, тут нет ничего _неправильного,_ это просто то, как обстоит дело. Но видимо у них _было_ разное мнение по этому поводу, и это то, что Мики не совсем может понять.

\- Мики, как ты можешь _говорить_ такую хуйню? – спрашивает Иен, ее рот широко открыт. Она двигается ближе к Мики, вынимает сигарету у нее изо рта и начинает вертеть ее между пальцев, пепел падает на ковер.

\- Я просто не… _привлекательная,_ окей, - говорит Мики, уставившись на слабое плетение ковра. – Не то чтобы мне было не все равно, я имею в виду, я всегда это знала – я росла вместе с ебаной Мэнди, это было довольно очевидно, а теперь я с тобой, это… Я имею в виду, это _неважно._

Мики не знает, почему она вдруг начала заикаться, с трудом выговаривая слова, потому что это _не имеет_ значения. По крайней мере, это то, что она всегда говорила самой себе. Не то чтобы она когда-то мечтала о том, чтобы парни хотели ее трахнуть, она на самом деле не очень-то хочет, чтобы кто-то кроме _Иен_ хотел ее трахнуть, и она точно этого хочет, так что все _прекрасно._ Может быть, пару раз в детстве ее и ранило то, что Мэнди всегда получала больше внимания, что Мики донашивала за братьями, а Мэнди каким-то образом доставались новые вещи, или даже то, что девочки в классе Мики всегда были симпатичнее нее, мягче, с мамами, которые заплетали им волосы, покупали платья и учили их сидеть как леди. Но Мики могла пережить это, отсутствие подобных вещей. Она _уже_ пережила это. И она научилась по-своему ценить это с возрастом, носить это как какую-то броню.

\- Мики, - говорит Иен мягко. Она тушит сигарету о стол и забирается к Мики на колени, обнимает ее за шею и запускает руку ей в волосы. – Ты, блять, _великолепна_. Я клянусь, я не могу оторвать от тебя взгляд половину всего времени, это действительно опасно, я буду готовить или что-то вроде того, ты пройдешь мимо в нижнем белье, и я буду стоять там, пуская слюни так долго, что практически спалю весь дом. Фиона постоянно смеется надо мной из-за этого. Она говорит, что я становлюсь словно пьяной в ту же секунду, как посмотрю на тебя.

\- Да, но это потому что мы… _вместе_ , - говорит Мики, не в силах посмотреть Иен в глаза, когда они сидят практически нос к носу. – Я имею в виду, не похоже, что кто еще хочет меня. И мне _все равно_.

Она быстро добавляет это в конце, хочет убедить Иен, что все хорошо, но та буквально валит ее на спину. Она выглядит практически  _злой_.

\- Мики, _заткнись_ , - говорит она. – Боже мой, я никогда не замечала, что у тебя были все эти ебаные проблемы с самооценкой, Господи, ты столько всего себе _надумала_. Просто… послушай. Твое тело идеально. _Идеально_. Я знаю, что ты не женственна и все такое, и мне это нравится, но ты по-прежнему _горяча_ , и я не единственная, кто так думает. Ты помнишь, в прошлом году, когда я сломала Липу нос и не сказала тебе за что? Это потому что он увидел тебя в душе, и у него встал. И когда ты в последний раз приходила ко мне на работу, и на тебе были те коротенькие шорты? Какой-то парень подошел ко мне и попросил передать _тебе_ его номер. И я тоже практически ударила его! Любой, кто думает, что ты непривлекательна – _сумасшедший_. У тебя великолепные длинные волосы, огромные голубые глаза и идеальная кожа, ты выглядишь как сказочное существо.

На секунду Мики забывает, как дышать. Она смотрит на Иен, их лица всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга, и она в прямом смысле этого слова не может дышать. Она кладет ладони на талию Иен и крепко сжимает. А потом…

\- Хорошо, - говорит она тихо. Иен хлопает ресницами, выглядя шокировано.

\- Хорошо? – повторяет она, двигаясь на коленях у Мики. Та пожимает плечами и улыбается.

\- Да, хорошо. Если ты говоришь, что я привлекательна, значит я привлекательна.

\- Ты больше, чем просто _привлекательна_ , - говорит Иен, но она тоже улыбается и похоже рада согласию Мики.

\- Хорошо, - повторяет Мики, просто улыбаясь еще шире. Она быстро целует Иен в губы. – Так, теперь мы можем пойти в постель?

Иен замирает на секунду, а потом неверяще хихикает.

\- Ладно, - говорит она, вставая с колен Мики и протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться и ей тоже. – Постель так постель. Но мне следует тебя предупредить, я больше не думаю, что я так устала.

\- Правда, что ли? – спрашивает Мики, смеясь. Она принимает помощь Иен, затем обнимает ее за талию, скользит рукой по задней стороне ее бедра.

\- Ага. Так, возможно, мне следует показать тебе, что я имела в виду, когда сказала, что ты сводишь меня с ума.


End file.
